Remember
by Glittering Blood
Summary: A little preschooler girl is lost. One-shot.


The young preschoolar stood and looked silently at the bullentin board before her as she tried to hold in her tears. She had lost her mother after running off after a pokemon while she wasn't paying attention and now she had lost her in the masses of the crowds. She desperately wanted to get back and with no depot agents around to help her she stood there, silently. The only thing she could do now was to simply stay in place in hopes her mother will find her.

"Are you lost little one?"

The girl turned around to the unfamiliar voice behind her. She was greeted by a tall, big man in a black conductors coat and hat. Too her he seemed scary but with a gentle smile present on the corners of her face she relaxed. Her mother told her not to talk to strangers so she simply nodded.

"My name is Ingo and that fellow behind you is my brother Emmet." the girl turned around to see a man who looked exactly like the one called Ingo smiling at her.

The only difference in this man is that his clothes were white. "Hello! My name is Emmet and we are a subway boss!" He seemed a lot more friendlier than his brother. "May you tell me who your looking for?" The girl couldn't help but respond. "I'm looking for my mommy. I lost her in the crowds." the girl said with near tears in her eyes.

The two subway bosses, who were known to be downright scary to their depot agents (but had a soft spot for children, especially Ingo) looked at each other with sympathy in their eyes. "Where did you last see her?" asked the one in white. "I don't remember."

"How about this. We'll walk with you and find her together. Surely she is looking for you this very instant." said the one in black. "The girl stepped back nearly bumping into Emmet. "I'm not supposed to go anywhere with strangers..."

"I a sure that if anything happens to you my pokemon better yet my brother will not hesitate to kill me." Emmet smiled wider at the answer. "Can you trust me little one?" Ingo didn't want to leave the girl here by herself. The thought of someone taking her away didn't sit well with him. The girl reached her hand out and nodded uncertainly. She hoped she didn't get in trouble.

They walked through the crowds with both hands being held by the other. She had to hold them by the fingers because if she held them by the hands completely she would literally be in midair for they were so tall. "Do you want to become a pokemon trainer?" asked the one in white.

"Mm-hm. I want to battle and enter contests just like my father use to do."

"How is your father?" the one in black asked ever so formal. "He's not around any more. Mama said he went to heaven before I was born." Ingo stopped walking regretting he had asked that question. He glanced over to the side to see Emmet looking at him. It bought up memories about their own mother. Her silver curls and hair and eyes who they inherited rightfully so. If she were still around and decided to dress up as her sons nobody would know the difference.

Emmet and Ingo squatted down to eye level at both sides of the child.

"Close your eyes." they both said. "She's looking for you." said the one in white. The young girl did just that. Standing still with her eyes close and nose in the air. She heard a familiar voice cry out in the crowd.

_Emily_

_Emily_

_Emily_

_"Mommy!" _the girl cried out as she opened her eyes to see her mother crying out a few feet from her. She ran up to her mother and was embraced in her arms. "Where were you? I told you not to run off! Anything could happen!" with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face the girl nodded. "I promise I won't do it again."

"Let's hope that it doesn't." she tried to say in a disciplinarian tone but her smile and eyes on her face couldn't contain her happiness. "Come on lets go home."

XXXXXXX

"What? He doesn't work here anymore?" Emily's mother was talking to a depot agent who was helping to load passengers onto the train to Anville town. "I'm sorry ma'am but perhaps your getting them mixed up with some one else."

"I saw them though! They helped me find my mommy! They were dressed in black and white and had coats and were brothers..." explained Emily

"I just want to thank them for helping my daughter."

"_I'm sorry miss but Ingo and Emmet died ten years ago."_

Nobody wanted to believe what happened and the talks about the incident had died down to near oblivian. Less trainers were visiting Gear station due to the lack of the main goal of facing off there in the first place. People have mentioned sightings of the subway bosses in and around Gear Station but many if not all rubs it off as a rumor. Killed by their own creation at least everybody will know they died doing what they loved.


End file.
